Deleted Scenes
by D's Vault
Summary: The first scene was the original version WIR2's 4th chapter. When I wrote it, I was EXTREMELY sick, so this is pretty much the WTF chapter of that story.


_**Vanellope: Okay people, D's not here. He was busy, then got the cold over Thanksgiving break, and now he had to go plan his birthday party. So he left us this chapter that he wrote when he was sick and is now resting. Just warning ya, ya might wanna skip this one. But if you like it, he'll continue the events created from this & post them on the official story. Also, he wanted me to tell you guys that for any MLAATR lovers out there, you'll probably want to see this.**_

* * *

_**(WIR2 Original) Chapter 4: The most messed up chapter in this whole fraking story.**_

"Chews your racers!" exclaimed the announcer as two kids went up to play the game. The kid in the simulator to the left choose Vanellope & the kid to the right choose Rancis.

"No hard feelings after the race?" asked Vanellope. "Of course Nelly," answered Rancis as he got himself ready.

The Marshmallow Cameraman floated in front of the Finish Line before counting down. **5…4…3…2…1…Start!**

And the race was off! Vanellope & Rancis blasted off ahead of everyone surprisingly while the others were left in their dust. "Oh no you don't!" thought Taffyta as she & the other racers drove off after them. In a few seconds, the other racers had caught up to the famous lovers. "Ha, got you now!" said Taffyta before noticing where they were at, "Holy fizz." The Gumball Canyon was even more dangerous than before. The giant Gumballs had not only grown even more, but they were now studded with spikes. Taffyta drifted out of the way of an incoming gumball & into a Sugar Cube.

"Sugar Attack! Laffing Death!" announced the announcer.

"What the-?" thought Taffyta before noticing an gumball that was too close to her for her liking & screaming. Out of nowhere, a laffy taffies sprung from the ground & quickly latched onto the deadly gumball. As quickly as it had latched on, it ,as quickly, laughed maniacally & pulled it down through the ground. "What the fudge is happening?" Taffyta asked outloud.

"Yo Taff, what just happened?" asked Swizzle.

"Heck if I know," answered Taffyta.

"Well it-" said Swizzle before the laffy taffy clung onto his kart, "Wait, what's happen-" That was all he could say before the laffy taffy did to him what they did to the gumball.

* * *

Vanellope looked at Rancis worriedly. "You saw that right?" asked Vanellope. "Yeah, and it was super creepy. We probably should stay away from her until it goes away," answered Rancis.

* * *

As Taffyta tried to search for an explanation for the disturbing phenomenon. "Zo zat's what your power move does, no?" said Zx as she drove by Taffyta. "What the heck is happening Zx?" asked Taffyta. "It tis your Sugar Attack, the Laffy Death," answered Zx as she pointed toward the ground near Taffyta. Taffyta looked down & saw a black ring around her kart. "What the heck is that?" Taffyta asked worriedly. "Zat is your "ring of death". Anyzing zat enters it, will be pulled down by ze laffy taffy zat are following you underground," explained Zx befor chuckling lightly, "Zat is…until your Super Attack power is used up." Zx the quickly drove away from Taffyta. "My Sugar Attack…?" thought Taffyta before grinning maliciously, "What an excellent turn of events." She stopped grinning when her Sugar Attack ended. "Aw man, that was so cool," whined Taffyta before a blur of red passed her, What the-?"

"Sugar Rush!" announced the announcer.

"Ha suck on that Taffyta!" exclaimed Jubileena as her 'Sugar Rush stopped & she and Candlehead entered the Cake Mountain section. Jubileena was about to grab a Sugar Cube when a blur of orange beat her to it. "What the-?" was she could say before Gloyd used the item.

"Sugar Attack-Pumpkin Nightmare!" announced the announcer.

The sky turned pitch-black dark before columns of red light burst out of the ground & pitch-black stalker bodies ith flaming pumpkins for heads climbed ut of the ground & chanted: "Eat your parents. Kill your children. Slap your siblings.

"What the fudge are those things?!" shouted Jubileena. "I don't know, but their flames are beautiful," Candlehead said while staring at the demonous Pumpkin things.

One of them giggled before saying, "Thank you tiny one. For that, we may not consume you along with most of these worthless mortals."

"I'm sorry, but what the heck are you?" asked Snowanna.

"We are the Pumpkin Demons. We were summoned by the power of Lord Gloyd's Sugar Attack. What do you wish for us to do Master Gloyd?" replied a Pumpkin Deon.

"Oh dear Mod, we're screwed, aren't we?" Jubileena asked outloud. "Pretty much," said Gloyd as he pointed his thumb at the other racers behind him, "Screw'em."

"Excellent choice, Master Gloyd," said a Pumpkin Demon before all the Pumpkin Demons grabbed a racer, except for Candlehead, Gloyd, Vanellope, & Rancis.

"How the heck can you giant pumpkin-headed demons move so fast?" asked Crumbelina.

"We exercise my dear. How do you think we're allowed to go into german dance parties?" answered the Pumpkin Demon.

"I'm sorry, what?" replied Crumbelina.

"And…into the fiery dance club you go," said the pumpkin Demon as all the Pumpkin Demons tossed the racers into their mouths.

* * *

The racers woke up slowly & were confused at what they saw before them. There was boys with blond hair, completely black eyes, black pants, but no shirts though they seemed to have six-packs. "What the fudge…" said Minty.

"Jallo, you guys seem to be awake now ja?" said one of the boys.

"Where the heck are we and who the heck are you guys?" asked Jubileena.

"Ve are da souls of da Pumpkin Demons. You are in our bellies now. There's no escape, so just boogie down a bit," said another Pumpkin Demon soul as it danced.

"Can't beat 'em, join 'em," said Swizzle as he ripped off his shirt & join the souls' dance party. The other racers but Taffyta looked at each other before joining the crazy dance party. "What you guys doing?!" screamed Taffyta. "We're dancing for eternity!" replied the racers. "Wait a second, where are our karts?" asked Taffyta.

"They're getting dissolved in our fiery bellies," said one of the Pumpkin Demon souls.

"Wait. Doesn't that mean-?" said Taffyta.

"That da fuel in your karts vill be heated up? Ja," said one of the Pumpkin Demon souls.

"But then they'll blow up!" screamed Taffyta.

"Vhich means ve're all going to die?" said a Pumpkin Demon soul before each Pumpkin Demon soul looked at each other. "Yay!" screamed everyone else but Taffyta (who screamed in both anger & fear) as the whole room exploded, killing them all.

* * *

"Taffyta…" said a voice.

"No mother…just 5 more minutes…" Taffyta said unconsciously in a drowsy tone.

"Wake up Taffyta…" thhe voice said again.

"Leave me alone motherfudger…" Taffyta said unconscionously again.

"Come on Fathead, wake up!" screamed the voice. That woke Taffyta up…& caused her to shoot Vanellope. "Ow Taffyta, what the heck?!" screamed Vanellope as she pointed at her now bleeding arm.

"Oh my Mod Vanellope, I'm so sorry," said Taffyta as she dropped the gun & put her hands over her mouth.

"Well it doesn't seem like it, since you shot my arm. Rancis!" said Vanellope as Rancis walked into the room, "She shot my arm. Please hurt her." Rancis nodded & walked over to Taffyta. He put his face near hers & held up some freaky alien scorpion & said, "Foreignly born…**ALIENS**." He then opened his mouth & a mini-version of his head went through Taffyta's head & bit her eye. "Om nom nom, motherfudgers!" screamed the head before Taffyta died again.

* * *

"Wake up Fathead!" screamed Vanellope as Taffyta sat straight up & punched her in the face. "Hey, you can't hit my girlfriend!" yelled Rancis as he pulled out a machine gun & pointed it at Taffyta.

"Oh crepe!" said Taffyta as she pulled out her pistol & pointed it at Rancis.

"Hey, no one does a Mexican stand-off without me!" yelled Vanellope as she pulled a nuke from her hoodie & held it above her head. Ralph walks into the room. "Hey kid, just came to congradulate you on your upgrade and-What the heck?!" said Ralph as he noticed the situation in the room. "'Sup Ralph," Vanellope said casually. "What the hub is happening?" asked Ralph. "Mexican stand-off," answered Vanellope. "Well okay then. Want me to get the Sarge?" asked Ralph.

"Already here, Wreck-It," said Calhoun as she walked into the room & pulled out a futuristic shotgun.

"Where's Felix?" asked Vanellope.

"I gave him a sniper rifle. He's out on that tree over there," Calhoun said as she pointed to a tree outside. Felix was laying on a branch in full camo gear, with his gun pointed at Taffyta's head. Calhoun then pulled out rocket launcher & held it out to Ralph. "Wanna use it?" asked Calhoun.

"Are you crazy? I just wanted to grab Vanellope and see a movie. Is that too much to as-" said Ralph. "Ralph, she punched me in the face," said Vanellope. Ralph then grabbed the rocket launcher & pointed straight at Taffyta's face. "Looks like this Mexican stand-off turned into a pirate stand-off," said Ralph.

Without thinking, Taffyta shot Ralph's leg out of fear, which (of course) caused everyone else to shoot her with their weapons.

"For my father!" screamed Vanellope as she jumped & threw her nuke downwards. "No!" everyone screamed in slow motion as the nuke exploded.

* * *

Again, Taffyta woke up. "Are you fudging kidding me?"

"Thank Mod, she's awake finally," said Vanellope.

"Ugh, what happened?" groaned Taffyta as she put a hand on her head.

"You crashed into a tree while singing some gay song," replied Vanellope.

"Aw man, now Mr. Litwack's going to unplug us," whined Taffyta.

"No he isn't, he shut down the arcade for the holidays," said Vanellope.

"Oh, then what should we do then?" asked Taffyta.

"Well the first thing would be to meet the new additions to everyone's families," answered Vanellope.

"Families?" asked Taffyta.

"Come on, I'll show you," said Vanellope as they walked toward the main racetrack.


End file.
